From Hear After
by bibi3758
Summary: Warning It's SeiyaHaruka fanfiction. Don't read it if you have any thing against this pair! Changes was made in Chp8.
1. How it begin

You should already known Sailormoon is not own by me, it is own by Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

"Tomboy-san?"_ "Why is she drinking alone in a nightclub?"_

"Seiya Kou?" "_I thought he is back to __Kinmoku-sei__."_"Why are you …" Haruka sighed. "Forget it. Just go way. I am not in the mood to deal with you right now." said with a sad smile appeared on her face. Then she lifted up her bottle. "Hay bartender, one more!"

Seiya never saw the down side of Tenou Haruka. The wind Senshi was always proud and perky. Even during the war against Galaxia, she always stays positive (at lease according to Seiya). Somehow it's bothered him to see a depressed Haruka. _"Damn my soft heart! I stay not because I concern for her. I only arr…want to know...she is ok. Hai, I only want to know she is ok." _"Bartender, I'll have the same."

Haruka only gave Seiya an eye blow. She knew Seiya did not want to leave, but she did nothing. She chose to tolerant him this time. She did not need a fight right now; all she needed is to drink. Drink away her problem, and forget what she had seen before.

There was silence between them. None of them has spoken a word to each other, not even after dozens of bottles have been empty. Apparently Haruka would not start a conversation. It's up to Seiya to break the ice. _"Seiya think. Say something, anything." _"Amm… Tomboy-san where is Michiru-san? Maybe…" Seiya could not finish the sentence, as Haruka had already grabbed a hold of his collar and lead him to her eye's level. _"You smart ass, you just get on her nerve."_

"_He has crossed the line."_ Apparently this question is too much for Haruka to keep silence. It made her remember what had happened. "Don't you mention that bitch!"

"_Did she say 'bitch'?" _"Clam down, Tomboy-san what's the matter?"

"What's the matter? YOU ASK ME WHAT'S THE MATTER?" Haruka yelled. "I will tell you what the matter. I back home early this after noon, only to find out that bitch is fucking with a guy. She's cheating on me. Now fuck off and leave me alone." She let go of Seiya.

"_So that's what bothering her."_ An idea had pop up on his head, a dangerous idea. If things do not go according to plan, he would be dead before sun rise. However it's worth of trying.

"You want to get drunk and forget everthing? Come on I think you a better than that. I have better an idea and it doesn't have a handover afterwards." Seiya smirked

Haruka stared at him and crossed her arm in front of her chest. "Are you insane? Why should I listen to you?"

"Are you frightened?"

"_Is he calling me a chicken? I have never back down from a challenge._" "What's your plan? But don't you dare to try any thing funny, or you will wish you have never set foot on my planet!"

"Hai, just follow me Tomboy-san!"

* * *

The first thing Haruka noticed was the aching on her head. She was so hung over. She felt so sore all over her body, especially between her legs. Realized that it would be better to have a hot bath which could help her to recovered, she woke up groggily. It was a bit cold, may be due to her cloth-ness. That's strange; it was the first time she woke up and found herself naked. Then her eyes grown wide as she found out she woke up from a hotel room and worst of all, she was not alone in bed. At that moment, two things happened; first, she realized it was Seiya who slept with her. Second, her memory from last night came back. 

Haruka quickly covered her mouth with her hands before she made any noise_. "Calm down! Haruka, clam down! Be quite! Just go before he wakes up. You don't want he rub it in you face. Just leave, before he laughs at you." _She dashed out of bed and quickly got dressed. Without a second look, she leaved the room.

Seiya opened his eyes slowly and whispered "Haruka" _"She regrets it!"_ sighed _"What do you want? She would give you a morning kiss? You got lucky she didn't kill you."_ He closed his eyes once again and let a single tear fell drown.


	2. When a man become Demon

"_Why? How…how could I let this happen? Just wait until he use this as some kind of low black-mail against me. How did I let the happen?" _

Flash Back:

Haruka walked behind Seiya and try to keep up with him. It wasn't easy, if only the street didn't flow around and turned into funny colors. Seiya leaded her into a small alley. It was dark; the light from the street lamp can barely reach there. When Seiya stopped, she looked around and felt a bit 'uncomforted'. 'Uncomforted' because she did not know what's Seiya up to. "Ano, Kou Why you bring me he…"

She could not finished as Seiya pressed against her, made she fell onto the wall. He wrapped his left arm around her waist while brought his right hand up, touching her cheek. "You know? I always have fantasy about you."

Haruka blushed at his comment. Before she could say something back, her lips had already caught by Seiya's. _"Why do I let him kiss me? Why I don't pull away" _paused_ "I am drunk."_ She started to kiss back and wrap her arms around his shoulder. Their kisses had gone more passionate. When she parted her lips to gasp for air, Seiya slipped his tongue in and licked every where inside.

"_This is how she tastes. It tastes like lemon glass. I will treasure this moment." _He thought as he started to unbutton her shirt. They were still kissing. Haruka was kind of 'don't let go'. Of cause she would not admit that she loved those lips. She enjoyed every single one kiss he gave her. They were not rough or pushy. They were warmth and gentle. It made her felt like she was something delicate.

Suddenly Seiya pulled away. He forced Haruka to turn around, facing her back and pushed her against the wall. As a reflection, Haruka lifted her hands up, to her chest's level and pressed against the wall, to prevent her fell on it. Then he ridded of her shirt, not completely but enough to reviewed her navy sport bra and her milky white shoulder. She shrived as her skin melt the cold air.

"You are so much more than I can imagine!" Seiya whispered as he leaned against her shoulder. His hand swam around her body at the same time licking/sucking her ear bone. It made Haruka moan. His left hand slipped inside her bra from underneath, squeezed her breast, while his right hand tried to undo her belt. _"Why it's so tight" He_ sighed.

Finally he was able to slide his hand 'in there', and gave her a massage. Soon he could feel wetness developed. Pleasing of what he did so far, he moved his lips downward until they reached her neck. He bite and sucked around, leaving clear love's marks behind. He did it in a hard way which made Haruka felt hurt. However at the same time, his 'massage' made her felt pleasure. Pain and pleasure at the same time, it was something new to her. She had never felt this way before. She enjoyed it so much that made her moaned even louder. It's only matter of time, she would reach her orgasm. She was so desperately to reach her fulfillment.

"What ar free show! Could I join ya guys?" They socked. Unexpectedly a man approached them. Obviously this guy was drunk, dead drunk. Before Haruka's brain function her body took its own reaction. She kicked him down there, it was so hurt that the man fell on the ground and yelled in pain. Meanwhile, Seiya snatched her hand and they ran away.

They ran until they reached the main street. Seiya leaned against a street lamp, hugged Haruka along with him. His arms wrapped around her waist. She lifted her head upward looking at him. They stared at each other for a minute. Then Haruka began to chuckle. "That was scary!"

Seiya smiled as he heard Haruka laugh. "Hai, I had a heart attack and it would be bad to have another one. Tomboy-san, there is a hotel across the road, and if…." He was silence by Haruka's lips.

End of Flashback

* * *

Few Days Later 

Seiya lay on his sofa, his television has been turn on but he had no intention to watch. He sunk into his thought. _"Why did I take advantage on her weakest state? It wasn't like me at all, the normal me anyway. I don't know what's come over me."_ He signed, as he realized that he would do the same, even if he had chance to try again. _"But who could resistance this anyway? The chance to be able to seen the femalely side of a gentleman-lady. The side that no other man would be able to seen, except you. Oh Kami-sama she turned so femalely on bed."_ He blushed madly as he remembered Haruka's performance on that night; her scent, her taste, her reaction to his touches. He could felt him being 'excited'. _"Hentai, is that all you can think of?"_ Paused and a sad smile appeared. _"She regrets it, remember?"_

"DANG DANG DANG" suddenly the phone rings.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Seiya is me!"

"Odango! What's up?"

"I want to ask you a favour!"

"Yes, your highness! I'm right at your service." He said with a playful tongue.

"Oh! Seiya." Usagi giggled, but stopped as soon as she remembered why she's calling. "I'm serious. Haruka-san and Michiru-san break up. I want to get them back together!"

"_But I don't want them back together. They were parting that's mean I may…"_ His thought was interrupted by Usagi.

"Seiya I know it sounds rude but please promise me. Promise you won't take this advantage and go after Michiru-san. They're meant to be! They have been together since the sliver millennium and they will be together in Crystal Tokyo. Sometime seeing Haruka-san, Michiru-san and Hotaru-chan together likes a family; it makes me feel more excited to start my own family. I whish me and Mamoru could have a family like that! I really want them back together. Um… Could you promise me, Oneiga?"

"I promise I won't go after Michiru-san." _"Since you didn't mention Tomboy-san, Gomen Odango I can only promise you on that bit."_

"Thanks, and you will help me getting them back together right?"

"Hai, I will help." _"Will I?" _"Ano, Odango do you know what happen? I mean do you know why they separated?"

"I don't, actually none does. Hotaru-chan told me that few days ago; Haruka-san went out and did not return home until morning. But, when she's back, she started to pack her stuff and desperate to leave. Michriu-san had tried to stop her. Obviously she did not success. They had a fight. Hotaru-chan doesn't know what they fought for because Seisuna-san didn't let her listened. Since then, Michiru-san distanced herself from everyone; she isn't willing to talk about it. It seems Seisuna-san knows something because she is the Senshi of time gate, but she won't tell. That's all I have learned."

"_So the girls don't know anything about Michiru's cheating." _"So…"

* * *

They keep their conversation for few minutes, before Seiya hang up. He lay on his sofa once again. 

"_You are evil. Seiya Kou, why are you acting like this? First you take advantage on Tomboy-san, then you to lie to Odango. You won't help nor willing to let them back together, will you?"_ He sighed; a sad feature appeared. _"Indeed, I am a human after all. May be I am sailor starlight and fight against bad guys, but it's not necessary mean that I can act like Jesus._ _I can't behave all the time. I guess this is my dark side. The side of me, I haven't noticed until now."_ He began sobbing. _"I hate it. I hate that I am stuck in the middle. It's not like I am good enough to help Odango, but at the same time I am not bad enough either. I am not bad enough to lie without feeling sorry. I am not bad enough to use dirty trick without guilty feelings. Damn my conscience!"_

* * *

Flash Back: 

"They're meant to be! They have been together since the sliver millennium and they will be together in Crystal Tokyo. Sometime seeing Haruka-san, Michiru-san and Hotaru-chan together likes a family; it makes me feel more excited to start my own family."

End of Flash Back

* * *

A rush of anger developed inside him. He got up and punched the wall. "Fucking meant to be!" BANG. "Fuck you 'family'!" BANG. "What's a family with a cheating wife?" BANG. "Why me and Tomboy-san can't meant to be!" BANG. "Why Michiru-san is better than me?" BANG. "What Michiru-san has that I don't…" Suddenly he realized. He known why Haruka chose Michiru and what Michiru has that he does not. He knew what to do. 

"Michiru-san, I won't lose Tomboy-san to you! You just bite your finger-nail and watch me and Tomboy-san being together!" He yelled. "If there is evil sprit out there, come and take away my conscience. Let me live without moral. From now on, I will use every single trick so she would place in my arms. I will make her belong to me, ever if I need to take it by force." He tried to laugh but tears ran down his face. Deep inside his heart, he knew he would not able to do it. Indeed, he is a human after all. Human is something always stuck in-between; neither virtuous nor wicked.

* * *

Author note: 

1) English is not my first language and I know how bad I am. If you can not tolerant my grammar mistake, just put ( 'o' ) in your reviews. I will try my best to fix its up. Please don't scold me on to this, I have already enough of it in my real life.

2) I want my version of Seiya feels like Shizuru in Mai-Hime. Hope you feel this way.


	3. Usagi's great idea

The Next Day (the day after Seiya and Usagi had the conversation):

There had not been a huge change in Haruka's live, after her falling out with Michiru. Or you could say she pretended like nothing happen at all. She moved back to her apartment (the one she lived during S season). Every morning she woke up at 6am. Then she jogged before breakfast. After that, she went to the track, started her everyday practice. Once she finished, she would worked in the garage until 10pm, back home and sleep. Next morning, she woke up at 6am, repeated what she did yesterday. She had acting like this since the falling out with Michiru. She thought she was acting normal.

On the other hand, there was nothing normal at all. Her teammate had already notice the difference. Especially Yamada, who had known her for more than ten years, he noticed her strange behavior since the first day. They did not ask her, as they respected her decision. They wanted to wait until she is willing to come forward and tell them what had happened.

However, Yamada had enough of this. He had waited long enough. "Haruka what's the matter? You are acting strange lately?"

"_Why did I think I would be able to hide from him?"_ she bit her bottom lip.

"And I think I told you not to bite your bottom lip whenever…"

"Quit it Yamada-san. I am old enough to take care on myself."

"Tenoh, you want to tell me what happened or you want me to start lecturing. You do remember those boring, long, endless…"

"Ok, ok I will tell you." She sighed as she remembered all those 'talk' Yamada gave she so far. _"You always act like my second father."_ She sighed. "Do you remember a few days ago, I wanted to leave early?"

* * *

Flash Back: 

"_I am glad that Yamada let me quit earlier. It has been weeks since I spend time alone with Michiru. I told Puu to take care of Hime-chan and specially request that 'don't return until midnight'. What else do I need?"_ Haruka thought on her way back home.

When Haruka entered their mansion, she called out for Michiru. "Michiru?"

No one answered.

"_Strange. They said that she left the studio an hour ago. She should be back already." _She walked toward her/their bedroom. On her way toward the bedroom, she heard some noise. It sounded like someone is yelling, but not in pain; in pleasure. As she moved near her bedroom, she was more confirmed about the noise she heard. _"Someone is moaning!"_

"Oh… Yes! Yes! Kami-sama, Harder! Harder…"Michiru yelled.

Haruka eyes wide as she realized it was from Michiru._ "I need know what's happening and I need to know it now!"_

She quietly open the door, carefully not to let who ever inside acknowledge her existence. She peeked though the interstice. A topless Michiru sit on top of a guy, and she was busy to get her fulfillment. While the guy wrap his arms around her waist and sucked her breast.

End of Flash back.

* * *

"What did you do?" asked Yamada. 

"Noting, I left." She sighed "Clearly I am the one who is superfluous." She put on a weak laugh.

"Um… did u tell her that you known she cheat on you?" he concerned.

"lie."

"But…"

"Why did I bother? It would only turns into an ugly drama." Haruka tried to hold back her tears. "I've read a book. It said 'when couples are in love, they will share thousand of kisses with their mouth. However once they separate they would use the same mouth to scold each other'." She started sobbing. "I love her. I don't want us turn out like this. If… if she loves him, she can go after him. I won't trap her with me as long as she is happy. I… I don't want to say any mean and bad things to her, nor do I want to hear those words form her." She cried. Yamada hugged her, so she could land her head on his chest. "I don't know what to do. I am weak; I am not as strong as I pretend. I… I really love her. I don't need any drama. Part of me wants to pretend nothing happened. It wants me to lay in her arms once again. However the other part says if I get back it would be more hurt in the end. I still love her even her cheats on me!"

"You should come to me earlier." said while he stirred her hair gently.

"Gomen. But I…" she cried again.

* * *

At the same time (Seiya's apartment); 

"Moshi Moshi"

"It's me!"

"Odango, what's up?"

"You promise you would help right?"

"Hai, just tell me what to do?"

"We've come up a plan! We will ask Haruka-san to come to the Senshi meeting on this Sunday. During the meet, Michiru-san will flirt with you and this will make Haruka-san jealous. Then one thing lead to another, they will end up together. How does it sound?"

"Perfect!" _"And one thing lead to another she will be mine."_

"You think so. Ano… Seiya um… please don't…"

"Don't worry I won't do any thing funny. Remember I've promised." _"Of cause I will act innocent otherwise I won't get what I want."_ "But does Michiru-san know about your plan?"

"Yes, and she agrees to take part in it!"

"_Is she insane or what? Dose she notice Tomboy-san knows about her cheating problem? Or she wants to get rid of Tomboy-san… Like I care, as long as I get what I want. I will…"_

"Ano… Seiya are you still there? You are kind of space out." His thought had disrupted by Usagi.

"Hai, I was thinking about Sunday. It will be a big day!"

"Hai, However, all the problems will be solved once and for all."

_"Hai, once and for all." _

* * *

Author note: 

1) Same as before if the grammar mistake is really bad, put ('o') in the reviews. I will try and fix it.

2) None of the Senshi knows about Michiru's cheating problem. Michiru herself does not realize haruka aware of it. I hope I make it clear in the article. If not, you notice it now, so it doesn't matter -.-!


	4. First date

Later That Day in the Garage (same day as Chapter 3):

"What do you want?" Haruka had clenched her fist, just waited for an excuse to punched Seiya.

"Ano… Tomboy-san, I'm worry about you! So I come and…"

"Stop playing with me! What are you up to?"

"_Try to woo you!" _"Nothing, I swear!"

"Then fuck off and stop bothering me!" She gazed at Seiya and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I… I will leave if you really want me to. Demo I want to settle the stuff between us, before I leave."

"What?" She guarded herself immediately. _"I knew he is up to something."_

"I know you didn't trust me since the first day, and considering the 'accident' we have the other night. You probably think I am a Jerk. What I want is…" He inhaled deeply. "Would you let me hang around, I just want to prove that I am not a piece of junk."

"What's the catch?"

"Nothing. Give me your hand." Before Haruka could protest, he had already grabbed her hand and put it on his chest.

"What the?" Her eyes widen as she touched him. Instead of being firm and muscular she felt something rather cushiony soft. "_I clearly remember he was a 'he' that night. May be it is…" _She started to squeeze it, and then pinched hardly…

"Tomboy-san, it hurt!" Seiya quickly pulled away.

"It's real, but how? Was I drunk more than I thought?" She looked at him unbelievably.

"I can switch between genders. It is a bonus to be starlight. I figured that you would be less defending against me, if I am a woman." _"Not to mention you only fancy to lady."_

"What does it mean? My attitude has noting to with it; woman or not I will act the same!"

"I thought you don't like guys." Seiya whispered.

Haruka rolled her eyes. "I don't have sociality problem. If you haven't noticed, most of my teammates are male."

"Gomen I just…" Seiya looked drown to the floor._ "Baka"_

"_May be I should give him…her some credit. All she wants is to be nice."_ "Ok, truce between us."

"Are we friends now?" Seiya asked with a puppy eyes.

"Hai." She answered without even thinking. _"She's cute." _She slapped herself mentally._ "What was that?"_

"Could we have dinner together?"

"What? I try to be nice but don't push your luck…" She stopped as she heard her stomach drubbing loudly. _"It's fucking embarrassed. I must be hanging around with koneko-chan to much."_

Seiya smiled when she heard the noise. "How about Crown, their burgers are great."

* * *

-At Crown-

"Ano Seiya, I didn't ask you the other day. Why are you back? It's not even a year. Don't you guys have duty on Kinmoku-sei" asked Haruka while she ate salad.

Seiya sighed. "It's only me who back on earth. Um… how should I say?" She leaned back on her chair. "Kakyuu-hime has found her prince charming. She's hopping to find us a husband, so we can have wedding together. Don't get me wrong, I would like to have a wedding together, but not with me as a bride. I am tired of fending suitors, so I asked for a break on earth."

"Um… Why don't you tell her? I am sure she will understand."

"I did, and it turned into a bad fight." She took a sip of her coke.

"_She looks sad, may be I just hit a spot. How could I loosen it up?"_ "Seiya, you should try to date a guy."

"What?"

"I think you will be a pretty 'she-male' when you wear the wedding dress." They looked at each other and then brushed out in laughs.

"You are mean." She grinned at Haruka. "Demo, I don't mind to wear a wedding dress as long as you are my groom."

Haruka's heart beat violently when she heard the comment. _"It's only a joke, I am over reacted." _"Me as a groom and you as a bride? It will be a freaking wedding."

"_I don't mind if it is freaking as long as there is one." _

After an hour of conversation, they revealed that they had more in common than they ever thought. They had endless top to share with each other; music, youmas, car races even politics.

"_Okay, so far so good." _"Ano… do you know that there is a senshi meeting on Sunday."

"Yep, Koneko-chan has already told me that."

"The girls want to get you and Michiru-san together during the meeting."

"Am I supposed to know that?"

"Not really. Demo, I thought it would be better if you can prepare before going."

"Prepare on what?"

"Your action when you see Michiru-san."

"Mind your own business!"

"Tomboy-san, I know you still love her even she was faithless. I don't think is wise to waste this chance. Michiru-san loves you. She lost without you. She wants you back." _"Of cause she wants you back but you will never know, thanks to Odango's brilliant idea."_

"_If she still loves me then…" _Haruka shook her head. _"Iie she cheated on me."_ "It's none of you business." Although Haruka put on a cold mask, she couldn't help feel grateful inside.


	5. Senshi meeting

Author Note: -Part of the plot was advanced by YamiHaruka

-The new version is only correcting mistake that I've been made, nothing changed.

* * *

-Sunday: Senshi meeting- 

The meeting held at Hikawa Shrine. Instead of being in Rei's room as usual, they decided to hold it outside; under those cherry trees. To be honest, it seems more liked a picnic than a senshi meeting, especially when they had delicious food prepared by Mako-chan. Demo there was something un-usual about this meeting. Normally Haruka and Michiru would flirt with each other openly and made everyone blushed at their behavior. This time Seiya was the one Michiru flirted with. She did not talk to Haruka; they did not even share a gaze. It almost like they were stranger. To Haruka it was very irritate. She tried her best not to look at them, to pretend she did not care. However in secret, she quietly observed the entire scene being unfolded.

"Seiya is good to have you back on earth. Remember the join concert we gave last time? It was great; I wish we can have another one. It's very hard to find someone who can complete my music that much."

"Thanks Michiru-san. I remembered it was a great concert. Demo I would like to concentrate on back stage activity, before I work on stage again. I promise you if I open concert again you would me my special guest."

Michiru giggled "Seiya these cookies are delicious. Would you like to try some?" Michiru leaned toward Seiya. Now half of her body had lay on Seiya, her head placed on Seiya's shoulder. Then she picked up a piece of cookie and tried to feed her.

Seiya blushed at Michiru's touched. She got the cookie from Michiru (by hand of cause), and took a bite. "It's really good, Mako-chan you are talented."

It had all captured under Haruka's eyes. She was not able to think any longer, not a clear thought. All her heart was occupy by jealous and pain. She jealous on the fact that Seiya was the one Michiru flirt with; not her. She felt hurt. Jealous was burn though her soul, eating her inside out. This feeling, she had never experience before. _"I thought she wants me back. May be, Seiya say those words only to comfort me. I should not jump to conclusion,"_ she sighed.

"Usagi, you stupid head, look what have you done!" Rei shouted. Usagi had 'accidentally' poured her juice on Rei.

"It's only an accident" Usagi protested. Then they started fighting again.

Makoto sighed "Would any one go and get the towel so I can clean up the mass?"

"I will go. Seiya would come with me?" asked Michiru.

"Hai." They got up and walked toward the temple. Suddenly, Michiru tripped over nothing. She fell on Seiya and pushed them on the floor, which made Michiru lay on top of Seiya. Where they fell was exactly next to Haruka.

"Thanks a lot Seiya. If it wasn't you, I would fell on the hard ground. You are my hero." Michiru giggled. "And I must say you are a nice mattress."

Haruka watched the whole picture. Immediately, she felt very tired. All she wanted to do was sleeping. To go to her bed and put the pillow over her head so nothing could bother her anymore. _"Why is it happening to me? First I saw her fuck with a man, and then I saw her flirt with someone else."_

On the other hand, Seiya was carefully monitoring Haruka's emotion. She would only act when Haruka was fully pissed off. _"Now is the time." _She sat up and pushed Michiru away. "It's enough, Michiru-san!"

Michiru shocked. _"Is that part of the script?" _

"I know you and Tomboy-san are separated. Demo could you be more kind hearted at least don't flirt in front of her?" She was so loud and causes everyone's attention.

"What..."

She interrupted before Michiru could finish. "I never thought you are this low. You cheat on her and don't feel sorry. You coquet like nothing had happen!"

Michiru was frozen. _"How did he know?"_

"How could you do it? She devoted her heart to you, and you just slept with someone behind her back. No not behind, you fucked in front of her; you were too enjoying, not noticing that she had already come home."

The girls gossiped at the back. "Did Michiru-san cheat?" "That would explain the falling out." On the other hand, Haruka shocked. Seiya out of all people was defending her. It was not that she did not like it but it was from the one she did not expect.

"Now excuse us." Seiya grabbed Haruka's hand and ran away.

They ran until they arrived at Haruka's Ferris. "Gomen nasai, Tomboy-san. If I knew she would act like this I would not let you come."

"Iie, it isn't your fault, I shouldn't have any expectation." Haruka look down on the floor. "I should have known that she doesn't love me when I saw her slept with some one else." She sobbed.

Seiya hugged her and put her head on her shoulder. "Tomboy-san, sometime it is alright to cry. Would you like me to take you home?"

Haruka buried her head on Seiya's shoulder. She hugged Seiya tight. Still crying and sobbing she whispered "That would be great."

* * *

-At Haruka's apartment- 

They sat on the couch with Haruka lay on Seiya's chest. After an hour of crying and yelling, Haruka became clam and more stable.

"Seiya?"

"Hai."

"Am I that bad? That's why Michiru…"

Seiya raise her hand to stop Haruka. "No you are not. It's not your fault that she was being unfaithful." Seiya used her thumb to wipe away the tears. "Tomboy-san you are too good to cry for her." She leaned closer, now their foreheads were touching each other. Haruka felt Seiya's breath, her heart beating violently on Seiya's action. "You shouldn't waste your love on someone who tramp your feeling." They stared at each others eyes. "Aisheteru Ruka." Seiya whispered. Then she kissed Haruka on lips.

Seiya could felt tears run down from Haruka's cheek, she could felt her trembled under the kiss. However, she also felt responded, Haruka kissed her back._ "From now on you will be mine."_


	6. Round 1: Seiya 1 Michiru 0

Haruka broke away from the kisses as she gasped for air. She buried her head on Seiya's shoulder and breath heavily on her neck. "Would you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." Her face was madly brushed. Surely she wanted Seiya, but she never thought she would offer herself to a man (or man with a woman body). Only whore would act like this.

Seiya nodded. She slid her hand under Haruka's shirt, swam around her back. As she attempted to unhook the bra, Haruka stopped her.

"Um…can we go to the bedroom; I prefer do it on bed…OR at least turn off the light I…" _"Why am I suddenly become tense? Err… it even worst than my first time."_

"Demo, we will have more fun on the couch. Also if we switch off the light, I won't be able to see you." Ignore the protest, she start to undress Haruka.

Soon all of the clothes were taken off. Seiya pull back a bit, so she could have a better view. Her eyes widen, licking her lips, swallowed down her throat. "Sensual." That was all she could say.

"Stop eyeing me like I am a piece of meat." Haruka tilted her head, looking at the floor to avoid Seiya's gazed. She wrapped her chest with her arms. "Pleases, don't watch me with such an erotic look."

"Gomen." Seiya leaded forward and kissed her check. "I couldn't help." Her hand placed in between thighs. "Demo, don't tell me that you felt aversion." She used her finger to teasing around, drawing circle at the opening. "You are wet."

"_Something wrong"_ "I think it should be the other way around." Before Seiya could ask, Haruka had rolled over, sitting on top of Seiya. "Much better." She started kissing her collarbone, traveling down until arrived at navel. Then she used her tongue, drew circle on the belly.

Seiya moaned from the back of her throat. _"I didn't know I could be this sensitive. Demo her lips, her tongue, oh god, I wise she would keep doing this forever." _Being served was something new to Seiya. This was the first time she had sex in her female form. No one had touched her womanhood before; this was a whole new experience.

Haruka kept her journey downward until she met the most delicate place of Seiya. She licked and sucked at the entry. "Now who is the one being wet?" she smirked.

"I thought pianist famous because of their finger, I didn't know their tongue could be also 'remarkable'."

"The truth is; finger works far better." Haruka slid in her finger, but the reaction she got from Seiya was unexpected. "Did I hurt you?" She wanted to withdraw, but Seiya stopped her.

"Iie I want you inside me. I like how it felt. It's not your fault that I feel pain. This is my first time in female form. Don't worry; there are no doubts that I am willing." Seiya wrapped her arms around Haruka's back and pressed herself up against her chest.

Haruka used her free hand to rub Seiya's back. "I think we should do it on bed. I want your first time to be special."

"It's not my first time. It's only first time in female form." _"No, I am not a virgin, I slept with women before. This is not my first time."_

"Hai, Just go to the bedroom, please."

* * *

Haruka woke up and slowly open her eyes, found herself resting on Seiya's chest. She cuddled closer and listened to her heart beat. Seiya had already waked up for the past ten minutes, reluctant to wake her angel. She only gazed and smiled while gently stirred those sandy blonde hair.

"Ruka, What do you want to do, today?"

"Um…I don't know. What are you planning?"

"I want you again." Seiya quickly snuggled Haruka and kissing her neck.

"Demo, you already have it least nigh. Twice, I must say."

"Ruka, it is your duty to satisfy your girlfriend." Seiya smirked.

Suddenly the door bell rang, Haruka giggled. "I think its time to stop."

Seiya sighed "Iie, I'll be right back. Then we will continue."

* * *

"_It's all wrong. It shouldn't be happening. He is only a toy; a toy boy. I didn't plan to lose Haruka because of him. Okay I'll just apologize and ask her to move back with me. Everything will back to normal." _Michiru hesitated._ "Clam down, she still love you. Just apologize and everything will be fine. Why she doesn't answers the door? What took her so long?"_

Michiru eyes widen as she saw Seiya answered the door, who only wore boxer shorts and a tight sweater, which revealed all of her female curves. _"He is a she."_ She shocked.

Before Michiru regained her conscience, Seiya leaded toward and whispered in her ear. "Before you asked, I am here because I slept with Ruka last night. I didn't know she has biting habit. Michiru-san would you be kind enough to tell me how to hide those love marks? I don't want the press to find out."

"Seiya Kou you tricked me!" Michiru shouted.

"If I were you I wouldn't be so loud. What will Ruka do if she found out that her ex-girl-friend is shouting toward her current partner?"

"Don't you call her Ruka and…"

"Seiya who is it? What took you so long?" asked Haruka and walked out from her bedroom.

Seiya turned around to face Haruka's direction, tears ran down her face, her voice was shaking. "It's Michiru-san and I think it would be better for me to leave now." _"I am grad that I did musical and trained to be a good actor."_

"_What's she playing at?" _Michiru confused.

Haruka hugged Seiya and used her thumb to wrap away those tears. "Iie I want you to stay. Go to the bedroom and wait for me. I will be right back."

Seiya nodded and went back to the bedroom. Once she closed the door, she couldn't help but ear dropping.

"What have you done?" Haruka said with a cold voice while glaring at Michiru.

"Nothing. She suddenly starts crying. Don't you see, she driving us apart?"

"Is it? Did she force you to cheat on me?"

"Demo Haruka…"

"Honestly who will you trust? The one being unfaithful or the one did noting except being nice?" Haruka sighed. "Onegai, stop it Michiru. If we keep going on, it will only become a bad drama. I still love you, as a friend. We have known each other since high school. I don't want to lose you. Onegai, drop it. I want us to be friend."

* * *

-Few hours later at Outer's dwelling- 

"_Seiya Kou don't you think that I am not able to feel you are laughing at me. Just wait, I will show you, no one use dirty tricks better than me." _"Hime-chan, do you want papa move back with us?"

"Hai, I miss her so much."

"I have a plan to get her back, but I need your help…."


	7. Round 2: Seiya 1 Michiru 1

-A Week Later-

Past week was wonderful for Seiya. She and Haruka started dating. It was like a dream finally come true. Every day they had lunch or dinner together and a long talked on the phone before slept. However, there was something different since last night. Seiya tried to call Haruka but she did not answered, which made her worried a lot. It was still early in their relationship, very fragile, any misconstrue and any misunderstanding would easily cause them parting. So there she was, standing in front of Haruka's apartment and tried to figure out what had happen. She knocked the door until Haruka responded.

Haruka opened the door, crossed her arms in front of her chest, stared at Seiya and said with a cold tongue. "What do you want?" Her face was unreadable.

Seiya was very confused. She did not understand why Haruka suddenly changed her attitude. Her attitude was almost liked the time when Seiya still had a crush on Usagi, long before they started dating. "Ano… You didn't answer my call, so I come and check if you are all right."

"What are you playing at?"

"Huh?"

"I asked 'what are you playing at?' don't play games with me now. Hime-chan had told me about everything."

* * *

-Flash Back- 

"Papa!" A purplish hair little girl ran toward and crushed onto Haruka who quickly hugged her daughter and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I missed you, papa."

"Me also, Hime-chan." It was a date between Haruka and Hotaru. Ever since Haruka moved out, she would meet her daughter once a week. May be she and Michiru separated, but it wouldn't stop her being a good father. She adopted Hotaru back at the time when there was war between Galaxia. She had been her father since then and would be her father forever, nothing would stop her.

"When will you come back? I promise I will be a good girl. Please come back and live with me, Papa." Hotaru asked as she burled her head on Haruka's chest, grabbed Haruka sleeves and shook on it. Obviously she was sobbing as her voice was trembling.

Haruka was hurt as she saw her daughter in this state. It felt like stepping a knife into her heart. Made her daughter crying was not something she wanted to. She bit her bottom lip. "Gomen, you must understand, it wasn't your fault that I moved away. Demo, as I said earlier you could ring me anytime you need me and I will come as soon as possible." She said while she gently ribbed Hotaru's back.

"Hai. Demo, it's not the same. You were able to read me a bedtime story every day and whenever I had a nightmare, you were there to comfort me, stayed with me until I fell asleep again." Hotaru said with a puppy eyes. "I know you still angry with Michiru-mama, demo she tried her best to get you back. It was Usagi-chan who came with a plan that if you saw Michiru-mama flirted with Seiya-san then…"

"Wait a minute, Michiru flirted with Seiya was planned?" Haruka interrupted.

"Hai."

"Did Seiya know about it?"

"Hai. Usagi-chan had asked him to play along."

"_That 'thing' had a lot of stuff to explain."_ Haruka was angry, raged. She clenched her fist and wanted to punch a certain raven women. _"She lied to me."_

-End of Flash Back-

* * *

"Why did you lie to me?" 

"Gomen, I just wanted to…"

"Stop now, I gave you my trust and you just ruin it. Go away and stop bothering me."

Seiya lifted her hand try to grabbed Haruka's wrist. "Ruka I…"

Haruka slapped it with the back of her hand. "I said fuck off!"

"Seiya-san, you should do what she told you to." Michiru suddenly appeared with a luggage in the hand. "And Haruka I have packeted a few cloths in here, we could come back tomorrow and get what left behind."

Seiya eyes widen twice their normal size as she saw Michiru was inside Haruka's apartment. _"Why she is here?"_

Michiru smirked and gazed at Seiya. "Before you asked, Haruka decide to move back with me and is time for us to go now, aren't we Haruka?"

Seiya quickly looked back at Haruka who just nodded her head. She was emotionless, her face showed no feature. It was not like Michiru was lying. However it was not like Michiru was telling the truth either. It was more like she did not care. Whatever Michiru said, she would not have any further explanation to Seiya. She did not mind Seiya's reaction about it.

Then they left. When Michiru walked pass Seiya, she whispered. "You don't have to worry about 'love marks' anymore. It's my problem now. "

* * *

-At the Outer's dwelling- 

"I will sleep here tonight." Haruka carelessly tossed her belongings on the floor and sat on the couch.

"Demo you could sleep at your room…"

"With you?" Haruka rolled her eyes and interrupted. "I'm back because of Hime-Chan. We have separated already and I don't sleep with someone I don't love." _"You lair, you had a one night stand with Seiya before." "Shut up conscience."_

"Gomen-nasai, Haruka." Michiru said while she lowered herself and wrapped Haruka's shoulder with her arms. "I didn't mean to cheat on you. Please forgive me and could we start over again?"

Haruka slightly push Michiru away. "Give me some time.""_So she has not getting over Seiya yet. Um... I have a plan to solve it." _Michiru smirked at her thought.

* * *

Author Note: From now on, the updating process will be very slow. The 'lazy season' has started. I am living in the southern hemisphere and it is winter down here. We all know how hard it is to get up during winter, to get away from the warm and comfy bed. Just kidding, my exam period started and study first, fic's second. I think you already get the picture. 


	8. Turning point

**-Next day at Garage-**

"Didn't I say stop bothering me?" Haruka crossed her arms in front of her chest, her hips leaning against the wall and glared at Seiya. It was 5pm in the afternoon; everyone was about time to left. However, this was not in Haruka's case; Seiya came and wanted to have a talk. So she led Seiya into the anteroom to have a 'private talk'. It had to be private because she did not want all of her team mates knew her current affair, knew her slept with Seiya who's well known as a man. Speaking of man, Haruka studied Seiya carefully; from head to toe, noticed there was something different about her today, but she could not figure it out at the moment.

"I know… demo, I can't just let it be. Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to lie to you" Paused and shook her head. "No, I meant it all by my heart, I wanted to pursue you, but I couldn't if Michiru is still in the picture. Gomen Ruka, please forgive me." She faced Haruka and drew herself step by step closer, until their noses were inches away. _"May be she isn't angry anymore." _Leaned forward and tried to steal a kiss on lip, but stopped as other part of her body touched Haruka first. Her stomach was being punched, in a very painful way. Instantly, she fell down, gasped and yelled in pain. "Na-ze-da?'

"It's for lying to me and since you switched back to a man, I think it won't hurt to beat you. You should come in your female form; I won't be violence towards lady." Haruka smirked.

Seiya still laid on the floor, wrapped his arms around his stomach and breathing heavily. "I just fin… finish a movie shot. I thought you wouldn't discover."

"I start obsessed with girl since forever. You can't mislead me on that." Haruka said proudly. Feeling a bit better, Seiya tried to stand up, surprisingly he saw Haruka brought her hand in front of him. "Need a Hand?"

He expected Haruka would kick him one more time. However the tomboy offered him help instead. Without hesitation, he grabbed it immediately. "You have forgiven me?"

"I didn't say that. You have to work for it." Haruka said and pretended to be angry.

Seiya sighed. _"I guess it would not be that easy."_ Depended on Haruka's hand, he stood up again but he did not release it afterward. Strange, the wind Senshi did not pull away. _"Maybe I still have a chance." _"Ano… did you and Michiru…"

"Iie it's not what you think." Haruka interrupted. "Hime-chan said she missed me so… you got the picture?"

"Hai, demo I am very worry now."

"Naze?"

"You are surrounded by a house of hot girls. How would I know you won't wake up in one of their bed?"

"Nani? Even if I would, it's none of your business."

"Iie, it's definitely my business." Seiya leaned toward Haruka carefully. "I can't stand to see you in the arms of another people." Then, he placed a quick kiss on Haruka's cheek.

Haruka made a face to Seiya. "I didn't say I have forgiven you."

"Demo you said I have to work for it, and now I am working for it." Seiya smirked.

"By kissing me?

"Iie, by letting you realize my love."

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Nice excuse. Demo I barely see the connection between two."

"May be I should try harder." Seiya moved his hand; right hand, travel inside her sleeve, drawing circle around her elbow.

Haruka shivered under his touches. She tilted her head sideway, avoiding Seiya's gazed as she felt embarrassed. _"Why do I always become more sensitive because of him?"_ "What are you doing?"

"Ruka Onegai, tell me the truth. Do you feel sick under my touch?" Seiya asked and at the same time blew softy in her ear.

"Iie." However, it sounded more like a moan, she was panting, accelerated by his movement.

Seiya lower his head, until his lips met the collarbone and placing butterfly kisses on the area. "You do know I'm in my male form now?"

"Hai, And it only make thing worst. I get horny by a man."

Seiya tilted his head, stared directly into those emerald eyes. "Iie, it's not because of a man. It's because of me." He smirked, brought his lips toward hers and shared a passionate kiss. They parted as they need to gasp for air. "Don't you understand, even you have fantasy on girl since your childhood, you are still able to accept me, as a male. You've fallen for me."

"I thought you were trying to let me know, how much you love me, not the other way around." Haruka protested while placed her head on his shoulder.

"Gomen, I changed my plan." Seiya whispered and kissed his lover once again. Sliding his hand under her shirt and brushed against her navel. _"May be I'm able to have her back this time. Demo who could guarantee it will be the same next time? Michiru and others would come in the picture. I guess the only way to make her mine, is let her pregnant." _Then he started to unbutton her shirt and fulfilling his plan.

Haruka did enjoy until she felt something jabbed on her thigh. Of course she knew what it was, but this unexpected 'hit' surprised her and brought her back to reality once again. She pulled back slightly. "Gomen I can't."

"Naze?" Seiya asked with a very concerned voice. _"Did I push it too far?"_

"I can't, today, may be next time."

"Demo I don't want to wait until next time." Seiya ignored her objection and put his hand in between her thighs. However, before he could reach the area, Haruka used her thumb and index finger to pinch and lifted his hand in the air. "I said, next time!"

"Naze?"

"You baka! It's during my period. Do you need to see what's lay in my panties before you are able to keep you hands off me?" She glared at him angrily.

"Go… Gomen nasai." _"Why they always come in the 'right' time? God is you there? Did you do something, so my plan did not success?"_

"I'll go now. Don't call me until you promise you'll behave." With that, Haruka fixed her clothes, turn around and left, leaving Seiya behind.

**

* * *

**

_"That baka! Why wouldn't he stop when I first told him to?"_ Stepping of the anteroom, Haruka started to plan for her night, dropping mental note and headed toward her locker. _"I'll take a shower first, and then change and go back. May be I could stop by the grocery on the way back. I need shampoo…." _

"It's your period, no wonder you're kind of bitchy lately." It was Yukino, one of her team mate who drew her attention.

"Nani?" She went wide eyes and her jaw dropped. _"How… how could he know?"_

"Demo even though it's during period, you can still having sex." He smirked. "Man would be more excited when they see blood. By the way, have you realized that it only a thin wall between anteroom and the changing room?"

"You ear dropped?"

"Hai, and I hope the 'you' you used means 'you guys'."

"What the fuck?" Suddenly she got a headache and felt dizzy. "Who else was behind this?"

"Of course it's all of us. Demo I didn't know you date guys. Dump him and considering me."

"Stop your cheap black mail now and after I finish the shower, you better quit being a joke."

"You will take a shower? I better go and ask that dude to help you."

"Yu-ki-no!" Her face went darker, there was fire burning in her eyes, she clenched her fist, and would punch this man stand in front of her in any second.

"Stop mocking her, Yukino." Yamada stepped in between their conversations, prevented the poor guy from being murdered. "It's my 'patent' and that dude has left. Haruka I guess you have to shower alone" He smirked.

"Yamada-san." Haruka's face had turned into madly red color. "That's enough." With that she left, walked into the changing room and slammed the door. However it was immediately being opened again by Yamada.

"Are you dating with him?"

"Hai and would you stop rub it on my face." She glanced at him, but found his was very serious; it was not a silly talk anymore.

"Have you told Michiru-san about it?"

"Why do I have to? We have separated already."

"Iie. It wasn't done properly and you have moved back with her. She would have faults hope. "

"It's only for the sake of Hotaru."

"Honestly don't tell me that she didn't try anything to get you back." He sighed; sometimes it was hard to convince the stubborn girl. "Promise me you will talk to her and tell her about your new love, alright?"

"Hai."

"By the way, what did you mean by 'come in your female form'? Is he a cross-dresser or a Miss Dandy?"

"Yamada-san, normally people don't asked after they ear dropped."

* * *

-Outer's Dwelling- 

"Michiru I think we need to talk."

"Hai, we can talk after dinner." Michiru distributed the dishes. "Setsuna won't be back until midnight and Hime-chan should be on her way from clam school. May be we could start dinner while waiting."

"Hai." Haruka sat down and sipped her glass of wine.

**

* * *

**

The first thing Haruka noticed was dizzy and giddy. She could not even keep focusing. Realized that it would be better to take a hot bath which could help her to recovered, she woke up faintly. It felt a bit cold, may be due to her cloth-ness. Strange, it was the first time she woke up and found herself naked. No, it wasn't the first time. She had experience the same thing before. Quickly, opened her eyes, stayed focus and observed. Breathing out as she found out she was in her room, not a hotel room. _"That was scary. I'm grid that I'm in my….Oh my god."_ It wasn't her room, it was her old room, and the worst of all she was not alone. Closed her eyes, turned around and opened again only to find out it was…

"Michiru."


	9. Happily ever after

-The day before-

"Michi, do you know what you are doing?" Setsuna frowned, crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned against the door frame while gazed at Michiru. She was shocked and pissed off after she heard about her plan.

"Hai. Don't worry; it will be back to normal. I just need Haruka realize that we are mean to be."

Setsuna sighed and shook her head. "By rape her? It isn't like you at all. What's happen?"

"Set, I won't do such thing. She once said that she wouldn't sleep with anyone she doesn't love. I just wanted it look like we have sex, and she will come back to me again. I know it isn't a noble act demo I do it because I don't want to lose her, I didn't mean to."

"Then why did you cheat on her in the first place?"

"I…I was curious."

"Nani."

"I know Haruka is the one I want to spend my life with, I knew it in first sight. Demo at the same time I don't want to be tie down. I want to 'try' different people. She is my first time, I never date anyone before. I was curious on what it's like to be with a man. He's only a toy, he meant nothing."

"And what do you need me for?"

"Could you tell me will my plan work?"

Setsuna rolled her eyes. "You know I won't."

Michiru sighed. "Fine, could you take Hotaru with you and won't be back until mid-night."

"All right, demo I only help because I don't want her to see the other side of her mother, not because I agree with your plan." _"I guess what meant to happen, will be happen after all." _

**

* * *

**

-Present-

The first thing Haruka noticed was dizzy and giddy. She could not even keep focusing. Realized that it would be better to take a hot bath which could help her to recovered, she woke up faintly. It felt a bit cold, may be due to her cloth-ness. Strange, it was the first time she woke up and found herself naked. No, it wasn't the first time. She had experience the same thing before. Quickly, opened her eyes, stayed focus and observed. Breathing out as she found out she was in her room, not a hotel room. _"That was scary. I'm grid that I'm in my….Oh my god."_ It wasn't her room, it was her old room, and the worst of all she was not alone. Closed her eyes, turned around and opened again only to find out it was…

"Michiru." It was only a whispered. However it was loud enough for Michiru to wake up and opened her eyes. Indeed, the wavy hair lady only closed her eyes; she woke up long time ago.

"Good morning, Haruka." Michiru drew herself neared and cuddled up to Haurka. "Last night, it was amazing."

"_Did I really?"_ Haruka leaned toward Michiru, desperately wanted to know what have happen. However, as she moved, a strange feeling came from her vulva; it was a bit painful. Immediately she recognized what caused the pain. _"Demo Naze?"_ "Michiru, what have happened?"

Michiru giggled. "Isn't it obvious? You said you want me, and then we…" She titled her head, pretended to be blush.

Haruka watched this with a cold look on her face. "How did we do it, with you or me on top?"

"_Why she ask so many questions?"_ "Same as how we did it before."

"Is it?" She's now glared at her ex-girl friend. "We didn't do anything, did we?"

"_Nani?"_ "You don't what to take responsibility." She feigned that she was sobbing.

Haruka sighed. "I am having my period, and my tampon is still inside there. If we did having sex, it would be removed. Or at least you would mention it when I asked you about detail from last night." She stared at the ceiling and sighed again. "Michiru nazeda? It wasn't like the Michiru I know at all."

"Gomen Haruka, I just want to get you back?" Tear was falling down from her cheek, this time it was real. Indeed she was frightened to lose her wind goddess.

"_Yamada-san was right, I shouldn't move back at all."_ "Iie, I'm the one who need to apology. I should tell you earlier, you have already lost me, when I saw you with that dude."

"He is nothing, Haruka. I didn't…"

"It doesn't matter, you love him or not. I am the one who made the decision. And I have changed my heat, I love someone else now." Haruka got out of bed, and started dressing.

"Then why you choose Seiya, what she has that I don't?"

This question surprised Haruka, Indeed she never thought about it. Why would she choose Seiya out of all people, she didn't understand. This feeling was rather spiritual, could not be explained by words. However, instead of telling Michiru the truth, she lied. "A dick." With that she opened the door and left.

* * *

Walking toward the common room, but she was stopped as someone grabbed her shoulder. "Michir…."

"Gomen to disappoint you, I am not Michiru." Setsuna interrupted.

"Puu."

Setsuna frowned at that name, but she knew Haruka would call her that until the day she died. "I have tampon." She took it out from her pocket. "Would you like to change?"

"That's great." Haruka grabbed it with out hesitation.

"Don't judge and mad at her onegai. She just lost at the moment."

"Iie, I do hope that we could still be friend." Sighed. "Not now, but later."

"Haruka, do you mad at me, for didn't warn you, both of you?" Setsuna said while staring into Haruka's eyes.

"Iie it's you duty."

"Demo, it's me who choose to obey those rules."

"And it's me who choose not to angry at you. I know you won't tell anything about the future since the first day we met, and I don't care. We are friends that are enough."

"May be I can't be a fortune teller, but I can tell you one thing."

"What would that be?"

"It's gross to use a tampon overnight."

"Puu."

**

* * *

**

-3 months later-

Haruka clenched her fists and rush toward Yamada-san angrily. "Can I have a slept over at your place tonight?"

"Hai." Yamada was surprised by her. "Naze? I thought you went home already."

"I did. Demo that thing was acting stupid again; I don't wanna go back tonight."

"_Hai, they live together now."_ "What happened?"

"When I went home…."

Flashback:

"Ruka signed this, onegai."

"Why do I have to sign this? You baka." Haruka protested.

"Don't lie to me Ruka. I know it already."

"You know what?" She was very confused. _"I didn't hided anything."_

"You're pregnant."

"Nani?" Haruka rolled her eyes. "Why would I get pregnant?" Crossed her arms in front of her chest and glowered at him.

"Because you throw up your breakfast this morning and we never have any protection in sex."

"That's it." She slappd the table hardly, causing everything on it shook. "Quit you stupid idea now. First, I throw up because you put Nattou in my porridge. It tasted disgusting, so I vomited it all to the toilet. I didn't scold you is only because I was in a rather good mood, and decided to spare you once. Second, I didn't make you wear a stupid condom doesn't mean we don't have any protection. I take pills, you baka. Why would you think I'm so careless and get pregnant?" Haruka had totally lost her temper. Grabbed her car key and opened the door to left.

Seiya was shocked by the fact that his assumption was wrong. When he regained his conscious, he found Haruka stepping out of the apartment. "Where are you going?"

"Out!" She shouted, and then slammed the door so hard that made a huge noise.

End of Flashback.

"What did he make you to sign exactly?" Yamada asked curiously.

"Pre-marriage Agreement and Application to Marriage Document."

A sweat dropped on Yamada's head. "It isn't it a good thing. Normally woman would be happy when she know; her partner willing to take responsibility when she pregnant. I don't understand what you're angry for?"

Haruka sighed. "Despite the fact that he is a baka, I…" She titled her head, looking at the floor, avoiding Yamada's gazed. Her face was blushing madly. "I guess is because I don't like he proposed me that way. I mean at least take me to a restaurant and buy me a fucking ring. Not by forcing me to sign some stupid papers."

Yamada laughed after he heard the answer. "You two are adorable."

The END

* * *

A/N: Thanks for watching so far and specially to those who leave a review to me. I did enjoy reading your comments. It the last chapter already, I hope you did enjoy my story. Wish to meet again in my next fic. Ja-ne! 


End file.
